


Not Scrambled

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre Agent Carter, post ca:tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Just because Peggy Carter slept with Howard Stark, it doesn't mean he scrambled her. They find comfort with each other on Steve's first birthday since his death.





	Not Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Sousa: He's really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he? I got to give it to him. He's as good as they say.  
> Peggy Carter: "As good as they say"?  
> Daniel Sousa: He got in so deep, he scrambled your brain.  
> Peggy Carter: Howard Stark has *never* scrambled my mind or any other part of me.  
> \- Agent Carter, SNAFU

July 5, 1945

Peggy Carter stretches and rolls onto her side a moment before opening her eyes. Next to her lies Howard Stark in all his glory: arm flung above his head, sheet pushed down to just below his navel, and snoring softly. She isn’t surprised to find him there. She did invite him back to her flat, after all.

Careful not to disturb him, she rises, putting on her wrap before heading to the loo. She looks at her reflection as she recalls the events that led Howard to her bed. 

Not only was last night 4 months since Steve’s plane went down, it also was his 27th birthday. So she’d put on the red dress she last wore when she found him at a pub with Sergeant Barnes. Her plan had been to drink amongst strangers but when she walked into the pub near her flat, she instantly recognized the back of the well dressed, dark haired man sitting at the bar. 

“What brings you here, Howard?,” she asked as she sat down on the barstool next to him. 

He took a sip of his drink before answering her. “The same thing that I expect brought you here, Peg.”

Sometime later, Howard’s hand found its way to her knee. Instead of forcefully bending his fingers backwards, Peggy asked, “Would you like to come back to my place?”

Knock, knock, knock. “You almost done in there? I gotta take a piss,” Howard calls from the other side of the door, bringing her back to the present. She rolls her eyes as she opens the door. A still naked Howard rushes past her. 

Peggy returns to her bedroom and sits on the edge of her bed. 

“You aren’t having regrets, are you?” She looks up to see Howard leaning against the doorframe. 

“Of course not. I am grateful.”

Howard sits down beside her. “Why wouldn’t you be?,” he asks with a twinkle in his eyes. “You were with me.”

She chuckles. “That’s not what I meant. I’m grateful I was able to spend Steve’s birthday with someone who understands who he really was. Does that make any sense?”

“Yeah, that makes perfect sense,” he says softly. “Erskine certainly know what he was doing when he picked him.”

Peggy lays her head on Howard’s shoulder. “That he did.”

They sit in silence for several minutes, her in her wrap and him in nothing. Finally, Peggy lifts her head and scoots slightly away from him. “When are you renewing your search?”

“Heading back out in a couple of days. I’m hoping to be able to search closer to the glaciers. I have no idea how long it was between the Tesseract falling and the plane’s impact. When do you head to New York?”

“Two weeks.”

Howard stands and begins to collect his clothing. As he dresses, he says, “I hope you don’t think I am running out on you, but my butler worries.”

“Your butler worries?”

“I was gone for 3 days last week and he nearly called Scotland Yard.” As he finishes tying his tie, he turns to her. “How do I look?”

Peggy walks over and straightens his tie. “Like trouble.”

“Exactly the look I was going for,” he says with a wink. “Care to walk a fella to the door?”

Howard picks up his jacket off a chair in the lounge and turns to her. “Peg, this thing last night, it stays between us, if that is what you want. I know how getting tangled up with me publicly can sometimes taint a girl’s reputation.”

She kisses him softly on the cheek. “Thank you, Howard.”


End file.
